You Are My Shelter
by Sheafdreamer
Summary: AU - Eliza and Arizona meet on the plane but the story does not just end here. Eliza is going to graduate school and finds out that Arizona is actually her... Will they be something? Will they overcome the challenges they will face at university?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another fanfic. Ariliza AU. I'm testing the water here so your opinions do matter! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Boarding the flight, I'm hoping I won't be sat next to some crying babies or snoring men. I just want to have a quiet flight and have some sleep. You know I used to fantasise a lot about my journey every time when I flew to America from Poland to start the new school year because people always say how interesting the person sat next to them is and how they met their life long partners on the plane. I used to believe in the beautiful stories and thought they might happen to me one day. But after four years at university, I'd choose to believe the truth now. There's no such thing in real life! At least not in mine! I have sat next to rude, noisy and messy people. There wasn't even one of them that I could possibly have a proper conversation with, let alone get to introduce myself! So now, I'm about to return to university again to pursue my master's degree. A new chapter of my life, right? I guess it's also time to accept the fact that the plane myths will never apply on me and more importantly that I haven't dated for years. To be exact, since I was 18 and that was a terrible experience. Relationships never seem to be the right thing for me. Of course, I would love to have one but when it doesn't come, there's nothing I can do about it. All I can do is be independent, force myself to get used to my lonely life, learn to live, eat and sleep on my own. You might wonder where my friends have all gone. At the age of 22, it would be unbelievable if they hadn't got boyfriends. If I had to get boys in my bed, it shouldn't be as difficult to do so. But I know what I like and the right one has never shown up. Therefore, no more expectations for my graduate life. Now, I'm more than glad to just have a peaceful flight.

Reaching my seat, I'm glad it's on the aisle so it will be easier for me to go to the toilet. The seat next to me is empty, which could mean the passenger hasn't yet boarded or this is an empty seat. I'd prefer the latter honestly. I'd rather sit alone and enjoy my space than be kept company by a weirdo.

Busily finding my toothbrush in my bag on the floor, someone is standing behind me.

'Excuse me, may I go inside?' No please! There is someone sitting next to me. I sigh before I get up, straighten myself and turn around.

'Su...sure...' Am I dreaming? Oh my god, this woman is so pretty! Her blond and mid-length wavy hair is killing me. Okay, she might be snoring later but look, she is absolutely beyond beautiful. I don't mind sitting next to a snoring beauty. The picture with her in it will be worth! She seems nice though, at least she is polite to me.

'Thank you.' She gives me a smile as I give way for her to sit down.

'You're welcome.' I smile back.

'This flight is quite busy.' She gestures the other passengers as she places her bag under the seat in front of her.

'Yes, it's the end of the summer. I'm quite used to this though.' I give her a sad smile.

'Why?' Oh god, her blue eyes. They are the clearest I have ever seen. I'm somehow frozen by them. 'You alright?'

'Yes, sorry. Umm, I went to college in Massachusetts so I always had to fly between there and home.'

'Which is...?'

'Warsaw.'

'Of course, we're in Warsaw now! What a silly question I asked! How come you don't sound Polish at all?' She raises her voice and gave me a grin.

'I know. All my friends say I have an American accent and that's because I used to go to an international school.'

'That would make sense. So are you going back to America for work now?'

'No, I'm actually going to graduate school in Berkeley.'

'Ooo, how exciting! What do you study?'

'Urban planning.'

'Oh... It's an interesting subject...' I can tell that she hesitates to say those words. To many people, they don't even know what urban planning is. I met someone asking me if it was like playing Sims City. So I am not surprised if she is faking her interest. 'I'm sorry if I'm asking too much about you and being too intrusive.' She gives me an awkward smile.

'No, it's okay!' I mean, I would like to ask things about her instead of just me telling her my stuff but I don't want to scare this pretty woman in front of me and I doubt she would be interested in having further contact with me after this flight.

'I'm Arizona, by the way.'

'Eliza.'

'You have a beautiful name. Nice to meet you, Eliza!' What did she just say? Did I hear it wrong? I seldom get compliments on my name coz it's just a very common name.

'Thank you. Nice to meet you too, Arizona.' Her name is indeed special but I'm not brave enough to say that to her. She is making me breathless just by looking at her. She is different to the people I usually see on board. She is nice, chatty, and gorgeous. She makes me want to tell her everything about me and get her number. I'm definitely attracted to her but in the first place, does she even like girls? I doubt that. She looks older than me for sure, maybe 6 or 7 years. I would assume her to be the married type with a very good looking husband if I saw someone like her on the street. I try to see if she is wearing a wedding ring without her noticing. Nothing. She isn't wearing any rings. It's a good sign, isn't it? 'May I ask you a question?' I so want to ask if she likes girls but I can't!

'What do you do for living, Arizona?' I know it may not be a very appropriate question but she knows what I do so I guess it's fair for me to know about her job.

'I'm a teacher.'

'Oh, that's cool!' Okay, I just want to keep the conversation going and I honestly don't care what she does.

'It really depends!' She laughs! 'Anyways I just travelled in Europe during the summer holiday and I'm going back to start the new academic year, somehow similar to you. And I went to France, England, Germany and Poland, if you'd like to know.' She quickly changes the subject and I can tell she doesn't want to talk much about her job. I get it. I barely know her. Who would want to tell everything about themselves to a stranger they just met on the plane.

'Wow! That's impressive! Did you travel on your own?'

'Yeah! This is what I usually do.' She might be single then, right?

'This is so cool!' I can't think of anything else to say right now.

She gives me her magical smile again and the silence falls between us as the plane takes off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. So, what do you think? It really depends on you guys whether I will upload more chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

This flight is quiet, which is good. Glancing my left, Arizona is asleep with her head against the window. I want to talk more with her and make the most of this flight as I know I probably won't see her again if I am not proactive enough. She might be the chatty type who can easily strike up a conversation with anyone. But I don't want us to be it. I know we're far from being friends but even exchanging an email address or Facebook would be good enough.

The long flight has almost come to an end and I don't want it to. Arizona has woken up for breakfast now but I'm running out of things to say and I will be too rude to disturb her now. So I just let her quietly finish her meal. It's a little awkward now. I want to talk to her but I'm also telling myself I would be too silly and immature if I thought she and I could be something. She is just a random person that I met on the plane. Eliza Minnick, remember the myth will never work on you! That's true, and I don't want her to feel that I'm too desperate.

We've finally landed after a long haul flight. It also means that I may never see Arizona again. But I guess there's nothing I can do now. I don't want her to think that I'm some kind of creepy and weird girls. We walk to the baggage claim together without saying a single word. She gets all her bags first.

'Well, it's nice meeting you, Eliza! I wish you all the best in your graduate studies!' Arizona is the one to break the silence. She doesn't seem to be interested in leaving contacts and stuff.

'Likewise, good luck with school! Um... Will I see you again?' Okay, I just spitted the words. She will say yes or no, and I will know.

'I'm sure you will.' She turns around with her bags and gave me a final smile. But I'm left here with my brows furrowed. What does that even mean? Is that it? She sounded sure but she didn't give me anything. No email address. No phone number. Not even one more sentence. I'm embarrassed and mad here. She could have just said no and I would have felt better about it. I think I deserve at least a more solid answer. Maybe she doesn't want to see me again but didn't have the guts to say it.

I have always known it wouldn't be as simple and easy to even meet someone and have a budding romance. The truth is depressing and cruel. Getting my bags, I need to forget the disappointment in my head and carry on with me life. I'm used to being disappointed so that's fine. I will just erase my imagination that appeared for just a while.

Reaching my dorm, I've been allocated a studio flat as I requested. It's nice because I don't need to share the kitchen and bathroom with anyone else. Having the whole flat to myself is handy but it also means quiet nights. It's always too quiet that I need to turn the music on to have my mind occupied though. So I guess this answers why I am still single after finishing my first degree. I'd sometimes rather live my own life than share it with someone who shouldn't be in it. I don't want to waste time or get hurt. I'm done hurting.

It's a little past eight in the evening. I have finished dinner, which was some quick food I got near my new place. I'm starting my course tomorrow and I'm very tired after the long flight so I decide to take a shower and go to bed early. Lying on my new bed, I can't stop thinking about what happened today, during my flight. I can't stop thinking about Arizona. _Come on, Eliza Minnick! You just met her on the plane and you don't even have her number. You won't see her again! Just go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow! You may meet some beautiful girls on your course though!_

* * *

Reaching the lecture room where the introduction talk will be held in 10 minutes, I glance around and see some new faces. Smiling at them, I find a seat and pick up the introduction booklet on the seat. Randomly flipping, the 'where to seek help' page attracts my attention, I'm new here at UC Berkeley so I think I will need to seek help at some point. I read through the staff for us to get in touch with, just in case. Okay, 'postgraduate director...who is responsible for all the postgraduate students in the department'...this seems to be the first person I should get in touch with if I have any problems... 'Dr Arizona Robbins'. _Arizona?!_ I didn't know this name was so common. Hold on, would it be the same person? No way this is happening! She said she was a teacher but she didn't say she was a university lecturer or staff… but she could be a university teacher though? My heart is pounding quickly all of a sudden. What if Arizona really is my teacher? The only good news here is that I will see her again. Oh my god, but this is going to be awkward. What happened on the plane yesterday...wasn't so bad right? I didn't do anything inappropriate, did I? She was the one who initiated a chat and complimented on my name. I wasn't the possible flirty one there. I'm somehow hoping her last name isn't Robbins, but I also want hers to be. Because I really want to see her again. I swear I will never forget her perfect face.

A few staff entering the room, the head of department makes a start and asks us to introduce ourselves to our new friends around us. I have learnt the names of the few students sitting in front of me. They are all doing the same course with me. That's all I know. I am not really paying attention to what they are saying. Arizona occupies my mind at the moment. I can't get rid of her. I hate that I can't control my thoughts. I just can't wait to find out the answer! The talk is pretty boring actually, introducing everything written on the booklet I have got. More importantly, the longer it lasts, the longer I need to wait to find out who this Arizona Robbins is.

'Lastly, I would like to introduce our postgraduate director to you all. She will be the first person in our department you all should go to if you have any problems regarding your studies at UC Berkeley. She will also be teaching some of you in some modules. Please welcome Dr Arizona Robbins!' The head of department gestures the woman to come into the room...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please hit review and let me know if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your great support! This story may not be a very joyful one now but I hope the best is yet to come.**

* * *

'Thank you, Richard.' Prof Richard Webber hands the microphone to the woman who is walking towards him.

'Good morning, planners! My name is Arizona Robbins. Welcome to UC Berkeley and to our college…' She looks and sounds professional here yet welcoming. That hair. That smile. Those eyes that attract both men and women. She doesn't even need to introduce herself for me to recognise her. OMG! I can't believe what I have been thinking about her. She's my teacher?! I wonder if she knew that I would be her student! She must have known, right? I told her I was coming to university and she asked what I studied. I even let her know that I wanted to see her again and that I wanted something more! _Eliza Minnick! You were so embarrassed in front of your teacher!_ Oh dear! I just want a hole on the floor to swallow me up now. I can't imagine what she would think about me. I think I have already screwed up my whole graduate life even before I start it. She must have thought that I am a desperate student who flirts with strangers and sleeps around. I am not! I can't be in the same room with her anymore. So I get up and leave before the session ends.

Why? Why does this happen to me? If she was another graduate student or simply just an office staff at this university, the whole situation would have been a lot better! But why does she have to be a teaching staff here? One that I'm pretty sure I can't avoid. She is the programme director who is responsible for taking care of all graduate students' issues. I will have to talk to her at some point. And if she wasn't a teaching staff, I would be beyond excited and happy to see her again! We could have exchanged numbers, gone for drinks, you know? Something that friends or more would do. I have never met a woman who gets my attention like she does. The last minute I was still imagining all the possibilities between us. I was glad that I finally met someone that I was at least interested in. But now she happens to be my teacher? God! Are you kidding me?

* * *

It's been almost a week since I found out that Arizona was the programme director at the university. I have successfully avoided her since then and I haven't unluckily bumped into her. Some students on my course have invited me along to our college's welcome party tonight. I figure it will be a good chance to drink and meet new people, just to forget the whole awful situation I'm currently in. Getting ready for the evening, I decide to wear a sleeveless white dress with a pair of nude heels.

It's a little after seven in the evening. I have made it to the garden where the party is held. As I walk into the booth where the reception is located, one of my new friends catches my attention.

'Hey Eliza! It's good to see you here!' My new friend Jo walks towards me.

'Hi, Jo! Good to see you too! How are you doing?'

While Jo is telling me about her day, I'm not really listening because another pair of eyes is distracting me. My favourite pair of clear blues look into mine. My heart is beating like it can't slow down, I look away immediately. Wow, Arizona is gorgeous! Who would think she was a teaching staff? If I hadn't already known who she was, I would definitely think that she was one of the students here. Her white low cut top and the beige blazer make her look hotter than every woman in this garden! But I can't do this, I can't indulge myself to look at her for any longer and be attracted to my teacher. So I try to force my sight on Jo and get an idea of what she's been saying. Jo is excited about tonight's party and she keeps taking me to get drinks together. Though I try not to look at Arizona, I know she's been watching me. But I deliberately avoid her. There have been several moments where she is left alone after talking with some students or staff. Then we shared eye contact and she smiled at me. Every time she makes me catch my breath. But Jo then usually catches my attention. I don't want to talk to Arizona, even if it's just a normal teacher-student conversation. I have to stay away from her though subconsciously I know I always want to lay eyes on her. To be honest, I have questions. I have many questions about the plane ride and what she told me about her. I want to know why she acted the way she did on the plane but the change of attitude at the airport. All I have got is disappointment and embarrassment.

Jo and I have been drinking. A lot. She's gone to the bathroom now, to throw up I guess. I can finally have some alone time. I'm not entirely sober either. Feeling tipsy, I walk over to the pool side beside the party booth and lean against the bench, head in my hand. Gladly the garden is empty now since it's late and most of the people have left already.

'Eliza, are you okay?' A familiar voice coming from behind me. I turn around and find the woman whom I have been trying so hard to avoid all night. I know I can't escape anymore but I can use a formal tone to deal with this.

'I'm fine. Thanks, Dr Robbins.' I give her a fake smile.

'Oh, call me Arizona please! You look beautiful tonight! And…you've been avoiding me.' Her tone is a bit sad and her voice is very soft.

'Don't do this!' I dislike that she is okay with the current situation and that she is still trying to flirt. I find it so annoying.

'What?'

'I'm your student and you're my teacher. Please don't pretend that we're not in a teacher-student relationship because we are! I think you made it pretty clear when we parted at the airport. I didn't understand but now I do. It's okay. We can pretend that we don't know each other and be professional for the rest of my time in this university.' Feeling my head spinning, I know I have drunk too much. But that's what I wanted to feel. I just hope I can forget everything right now and forget the plane journey that the beautiful woman in front of me and I shared.

'What are you talking about? I made what clear?' She raises her eyebrows.

'You knew I would be your student, didn't you?' She drops her gaze and says nothing. My headache is getting worse and I don't want to use my brain anymore to worsen my pain now. All I want to do is get out of here. My questions about her are meaningless anyways. Nothing will change us even if she gives me the answers.

'Eliza, I…' She knew but she still flirted with me and gave me the false hope. Plus the weird goodbye. It wasn't even a goodbye. She just gave me crap! I know we can't go any further with our current relationship. So there's no point of talking to her except when it's academic.

'You know what? I'm not doing this. I need to go.' Straightening myself from the side of the bench, I try to steady my steps and walk away from her. However, having had too much vodka, I can't keep myself from falling. Catching me in her arms, Arizona saves me from falling.

'Eliza, be careful!' Our faces and lips are just inches away. This is the shortest distance she has ever been away from me. With our eyes locking, she gives me the smile that she gave me when she first caught my attention on my plane. I can't move. She has the power to freeze me every time she gives me that expression with her perfect eyes and lips. This is her, the person that I can't get rid of on my mind for weeks. She whispers and looks at me. 'I care about you, Eliza. Please, don't go!'

What? She cares about me? Does she know what she is talking about? But I do see the honesty in her eyes. This is a dilemma now. I am happy to have heard what she just said but whatever she says can't eliminate the fact that she is my teacher and we can't take things further. This isn't just about me. She could lose her job and I could lose my place. There will be lots of troubles and I do care about what people think about me. I don't want to be seen as the type who gets involved with teachers for benefits. And she has her reputation too. She is a well known academic given that she holds a senior position at the university. So, no, nothing is going to happen between us.

Arizona's eyes on my lips and we unintentionally lean closer against each other while she is holding my arms. Our lips are just millimetres away. Her eyes are full of desire yet with uncertainty. But I just have to pull back before we do anything wrong and get caught by others though I definitely don't want to have less contact with her. She disappointedly and sadly drops her gaze. My arms are still in her hands. Then all of a sudden, my message beep reminds us of what we are doing here. It must be Jo looking for me.

I pull back quickly and avoid her eyes catching mine again. 'My friend is looking for me. I really need to go. Please, forget me.' I turn around and never look back.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please hit the review button and tell me what you think about this chapter! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! Words can't express how grateful I am for your support! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

What the hell did I just say? I was such an idiot to ask Arizona to forget me? Of course I don't want her to but I have no choice here. I didn't mean it but I had to say it to her. It will do both of us good even though I know how brutal this is to me at least. I guess it is always to do it sooner than later.

Turning my heels, I reach the exit of the garden. My head is spinning so badly. I'm not entirely sure where I should go. Which way is home? I'm new to this place and I have drunk too much tonight. I'm not even sure if I can make it home. There are crowds around me. Drunk students everywhere. Screams are just making my headache worse. While I'm still figuring out where exactly I should go, I am pulled aside and led out of the freshers crowds.

'I'll let you go but not now. Let's get out of here first.' She may sound cold now but she has a warm hand on my wrist. My sight blurred. I have no more energy to resist. I am feeling too sick to get out of here myself. Guiding me to her car, she helps me get in it. 'Don't worry, I didn't drink tonight.' Resting my head on the back of the seat, I'm too drunk to even respond or open my eyes. But I know the person sitting next to me is Arizona.

A nice silent moment falls between us after she closes her car door, separating the noise on the street and us. 'Where do you live?'

I can't remember my new address and it's too much of a challenge for me to give her the directions now. 'I...I...don't know.' I almost pass out the next second. Without saying anything, she starts her car. I don't know where we are going but I know she won't hurt me. I feel safe when she is next to me.

* * *

The sunlight beaming. It's warm in here. This soft duvet is hugging me on this comfy bed. Glancing around, this is not somewhere I am familiar with. This double bed is on the right side of the room against the marble window sill. I can see that there is a garden outside but the curtains are blocking the view. The walls are painted beige. Very homey. Glancing five feet away to the left, there is a huge white book case with many journals and thick books like dictionaries in it. Maps hanging on the wall. There's a massive desk under the maps. It is tidy with books and papers on a side and a computer on the far end of it. Beside the desk, it's the closed big deep brown timber door.

I wonder why I am in this warm and cozy room. I remember my studio flat is not as homey as this one. Last night! I was at the party, meeting Jo, drinking with her all night, then I went to the pool side, I left soon. It was crowded. I ended up in the car. Oh my god! Arizona's car! Is this her room? Did I go back to her place last night? Did I sleep with her? I wasn't conscious last night so it could be possible! She is so attractive after all. Who doesn't want to sleep with her? Clutching my thigh, a bit higher and my chest, thank God my panties and my bra are still here. A slight knock on the door then disturbs my thoughts, a beautiful head peeks inside between the door and the doorframe.

'Hey, good morning. How are you feeling?' Her eyes find mine... again. I can't help but feel super nervous every time she is near me. Blushing, I try to look away.

'Better, thanks. Umm... I guess I should go. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have stayed.' I try to get my stuff together and climb off the bed.

Opening the door, she walks towards me and sighs. 'Eliza, it's okay. I don't mind taking care of you and letting you stay here for a little while longer.'

'But I do! I can't stay! It won't happen again! This is not appropriate!' My finger pointing the space between us. 'I think you know this better than I do! Dr Robbins! You know what would happen if we...' I sigh. 'Anyway, thanks for your help last night.' I put my feet in my shoes and make my way to the door.

'You are worth it.' Her words stop me from going further to the door. 'Would you stay if I really meant it?' Hearing a scoff from my mouth, she sounds ridiculous. Why would I believe in her? I thought she was interested in me on the plane because she flirted with me but then it turned out she just left me hanging there. I was thinking too much. She wouldn't have left if I wasn't.

'Why would you? And why would I deserve that? I'm just a student. I'm just the same as other students. You have seen so many of them over the years for sure. I'm no one special. You're smart, beautiful and successful. You have built up your career and you have reputation. I'm no more than a nerdy student. I have nothing to offer you unless you just want some fun from me. I'm afraid I can't satisfy you then. Just so you know, I'm never a player. I don't sleep around. I don't fuck professors for good grades! I'm capable of getting them by myself!' I raise my voice as I say those words that I can't quite believe I'm saying to her. Looking at her, she has tears in her eyes that are about to fall. I can see that she is trying hard to hold them back. I immediately regret what I just said to her. But it's too late now.

'Go.' I stand still, having nothing to say.

'Arizona, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...' I did actually. I meant the part where I said I don't sleep with people for benefits but I didn't mean that she was one of those. I try to step closer to her but she steps back.

'I said go! Leave! Now!' She literally shouts and points to the door.

Grabbing my stuff, I find the way to the main door. I can tell that it's a big house by looking at the lounge, one that is bigger than average, despite the lack of time to explore it. Luckily the door is quite visible, I don't need to stay any longer to find my way out. Sighing, I close the door behind me.

Going back to my studio flat, I can't take my mind off of what just happened in the past 24 hours. Arizona said she cared about me. She took care of me while I was unable to look after myself. She offered me to stay and rest at her place but I… I insulted her literally. What made her do everything she did last night? I'm just an ordinary student. She didn't need to do them. She could have just left me on the street or taken advantage of me last night but she didn't. I'm such an asshole to have said those things to her. Removing my dress and changing into sweats, I find a note in my pocket with a number on it that I have never known... What should I do with it now?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Have a lovely Sunday! You know what to do!**


End file.
